


The Orphan Boy - Addendum

by bendingwind



Series: A Broken World [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, addendum regarding the biology/history/other cool things I created for/about the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/747998">The Orphan Boy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biology

**Author's Note:**

> So you'll need to subscribe to this one to keep up with it, because I'm trying to give it as few tags as humanly possible in order to not bother people by clogging up the tag with non-fanfic. If you don't have an account, you can always check for updates on my tumblr (bendingwind).

# Biology

## Disclaimer

Dude if you are going to examine this too closely for biological/scientific accuracy you are in the wrong place, just keep on enjoying the story and ignore this <3

Also, wow, okay, you guys asked for it, it’s your own damn fault if it (especially the reproduction section) squick any of you out. It definitely squicks _me_.

## Genetics

Okay, so basically, I did a lot of ridiculously over-the-top quasi-scientifically-accurate-I’m-making-up-this-biology-anyway planning out of how the genetics of this universe work out that I'm not going to post because at least ONE of you is studying biology and I don't want anyone examining this too closely :p

No, but really.

  
  
That is a lot of punnett squares, is the point.   


The gist of it is; obviously the genetics governing sex/gender/orientation are a lot more complex than ours are.

The approach I took was to build it up around the standard human X/Y combinations, but just... more of them. I ended up with eight possible genes that could be passed on from parent to child.

AX | AY | aX | BX | BY | OX | oX | oY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
The genes that result in a beta are dominant, but subject to recessive genetics and the fact that female betas can only carry a child and male betas can only father a child.

Male alpha genetics are also dominant. Female alpha genetics come in two varieties; recessive and dominant, as do female omega genetics. Male omega genetics come solely in the recessive variety. The genes determining whether an individual is an alpha, beta or omega are attached to X/Y, which still work much as they do in our world, meaning that female/female pairs can only produce daughters and male/male pairs may have some difficulty with conception, since a double Y is likely to result in an early-term spontaneous abortion.

There are more complex problems that can arise from the a/b/o half of the genetic exchange. In much the way two Ys don’t combine, a dominant A cannot combine with a dominant O. A recessive a combined with a recessive o will produce a sterile alpha female or an omega male.

Why are genetics important? you ask. Aside from being really cool, it’s actually the specific genetics of this universe that set off a cascade of events that ultimately lead to a massive population imbalance and a lot of the problems directly affecting Clint and Phil.

The other result is that fucking massive chart of punnett squares up there.

## Population Statistics

This is, I feel, the most scientifically shaky part of this because I am NOT SURE THIS IS HOW THINGS WORK. But I figured since the probability of either sex being born from a given pairing is approximately reflected in sex ratios in our world, why not here as well? So basically these are based off of the probability of any given sex/orientation from the various possible genetic combinations.

Prior to the plague, the population composition looked something like this:

Female Alpha | 30%  
---|---  
Male Alpha | 15%  
Female Beta | 19%  
Male Beta | 16%  
Female Omega | 10%  
Male Omega | 10%  
  
Around 70% of the population was capable of childbearing, with around 40% able to both carry _and_ “father” a child. As you would imagine, overpopulation was an even larger problem and much more significant than it is in our world.

After the plague, which was primarily lethal to alphas and some omega males, population statistics looked more like this:

Female Alpha | 10%  
---|---  
Male Alpha | 13%  
Female Beta | 24%  
Male Beta | 23%  
Female Omega | 18%  
Male Omega | 12%  
  
You’re going to see this again in the history section, but for now we’ll just leave it at that.

## Reproduction

This is where it gets gross :DDDD

You maaaay not want to read/think about this because internal organs and squishy parts~

### Alphas

The defining feature of the alpha is the knot, at the base of a male penis or forming from the entirety of a female alpha’s elongated clitoris. The knot is triggered by the release of specific hormones from an omega in heat and, once an alpha is exposed to those hormones, they are incapable of reacting to the slightly different mix of hormones from another omega. These hormones also trigger an increased capacity of sexual arousal in an alpha. The completion of the knot causes glands within the knotting organ to release the alpha’s own hormones, which in turn settle the omega’s heat for a period of several minutes to several hours.

Intercourse with an omega to whom an alpha is bonded is said to be more pleasurable, but sexual arousal is possible with any partner. Release of spermatozoa is independent of knotting. Alphas do not enter any sort of heat/rut. Exposure to omega heat pheromones may create a sensation of increased arousal, which is easily ignored unless the dose is incredibly concentrated.

Alphas experience puberty in a single stage, females around the age of 11-15, males around the age of 13-17. It is not significantly different from normal human puberty.

**Female Alphas**

Alpha females have three major reproductive organs. They have a uterus that is in every way identical to a regular human female in our universe and they can generally conceive and carry a child in the normal way. They menstruate approximately every 25-30 days. They also have a sexual organ that is essentially an elongated clitoris (larger than a clitorus and much smaller than a penis), capable of reaching the hormonal glands of an omega (just inside either their vaginal or anal opening) and swelling up into a knot. Spermatozoa are released from a small opening at the base of this organ and can result in impregnation. Testes are internal in most cases.

**Male Alphas**

The reproductive organs of an alpha male are the same as a human male with the addition of the knot, a slightly more fleshy area at the base of the penis which swells up in reaction to the released of heat hormones in their bonded omega.

### Betas

The function/presence of sexual organs in betas is the same as humans in our universe.

### Omegas

Omegas have sexual organs that enable them to conceive and carry children as well as a large gland for the production of sexual hormones that both leads to a state called “heat” or “heat haze” every 30-35 days. Heats last from two to five days, usually averaging about three. Symptoms of heat haze include the release of “slick”, or naturally produced lubricant, abdominal cramps, nausea, paranoia, dizziness, and fever. Heat haze can only be alleviated for a period of thirty minutes to five hours by the hormones a bonded alpha produces upon knotting their omega. Omegas are not capable of achieving orgasm during heat without the knot and associated hormones of an alpha. Omegas do not experience heats during pregnancy or, generally, for a period six months to two years after giving birth.

**Female Omegas**

Most female omegas possess a vestigial uterus that with no connection to their ovaries or fallopian tubes. They do not menstruate and are infertile out of heat. Though their glandular tissue forms around their secondary hormonal glands like in male omegas, they also possess vestigial breasts, generally small. They possess ovaries and fallopian tubes that connect to a second womb, accessed through a small slit just inside their anus. The hormonal glands responsible for secreting bonding hormones can also be found there.

A rare recessive trait of certain female omegas may permit them to have a functioning uterus in addition to their omega womb. These females will menstruate, but will have difficulty conceiving in either way due to hormonal complications. Cases of double-impregnation can occur and nearly always result in the stillbirth of one or both of the fetuses. 

Female omegas experience puberty in a single stage between the ages of 14-18, though the development of breast tissue may begin much earlier, between the ages of 10-15. Puberty is signalled by small-scale “false” heats beginning six months to two years before full puberty is reached and the female reaches sexual maturity and begins to experience full heats.

**Male Omegas**

Male omegas possess a uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes identical to those of an omega female. Their pelvises are not significantly wider than beta or alpha males, but they are shallower and stronger to accommodate a growing child. The smaller size of the male omega pelvis is often credited with a slightly shorter gestation time than in females, 36-39 weeks. They lack the vestigial “female” organs of an omega female, including breasts. They also have functioning testes and a penis, though they produce significantly fewer spermatozoa in the time leading up to, during, and directly after they experience heat and during pregnancy. Male glandular tissue forms around the secondary hormonal gland and connects to the nipples, permitting the child to nurse despite the absence of conventional breasts.

Male omegas experience heat in two stages. “Traditional” puberty occurs much earlier than in other males, usually between the ages of 10-14, followed by a second stage. This consists of “false” heats beginning between the ages of 15-19, building up for six months to two years to full on heats that signal sexual maturity.

### Bonds

During heat, an omega secretes bonding hormones from glands at the base of their anus. If an unbonded alpha has sex with an unbonded omega during this time, these hormones will trigger the alpha’s knot and the release of responsive hormones, which will in turn temporarily relieve the symptoms of the omega’s heat and allow them to reach climax. This results in the formation of a bond. The hormonal combination of each individual is slightly unique, and once the bond is in place, both the omega and the alpha in question are only able to respond to each other’s hormonal signature.

Bonding will not occur during sexual intercourse between two omegas, two alphas, or either with a beta, and sexual intercourse in these combinations will not interfere with the ability of an individual to bond in the future. An unbonded alpha may form a partial bond with a previously-bonded omega and will be capable of knotting them, but the omega will not react to the release of their hormones and will be unable or orgasm or get relief from the symptoms of heat haze. An unbonded omega will not form a bond with a previously-bonded alpha, and will be capable of bonding with an unbonded alpha after intercourse with a bonded alpha. 

## Conclusion

_Biology._

I hope you’re all squirming a little now, you asked for this :p

Feel free to ask questions in the comments, as long as you respect my right to answer with, "I don't KNOW, this is fiction!".


	2. Odds & Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the history--I've mostly wrapped up all of my Crazy End Of The Schoolyear Assignments but that has been sucking up all of my time--but, in the meantime, have some odds and ends I created while I wrote the story:
> 
> Clint & Phil's Apartment Floor Plan
> 
> +
> 
> Clint & Phil's Exciting Punnett Square

## Apartment Floor Plan

  


## Exciting Punnett Square

(Okay not that exciting)


End file.
